


Begin Again

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Boarding School, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Manipulation, Obsession, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cheryl goes to Boarding School. It does not go well.





	1. Hurricane Marilyn

"Josie." Cheryl whispers, her words slurring slightly. The moment feels like it's in slow motion. Josie looks up from the drawing, her face twisted into disgust and confusion. As Cheryl stumbles closer, she tries not to flinch when Josie steps away.

She looked terrified, like a scared animal. Which, if Cheryl was really going with this stupid, cliché metaphor, meant she was the hunter. And for once in her life, Cheryl didn't want to be the hunter. Cheryl doesn't want Josie to be scared of her or to hate her, like everyone else. Right now, Cheryl wanted Josie to feel this same all-consuming, blinding love that teetered on the verge of _obsession_.

"Don't come any closer." Josie replied, stepping backwards with her back hitting the wall. She sounded terrified too. Yet somehow, still kind of menacing.

Cheryl steps back too, so unlike a Blossom. Daddy would probably be squeezing the life out of Josie now, watching the life drain from her with an icy loathing. Mommy would slap Josie right across her pretty face, find away to blackmail her. Jason... Well, this would've never happened to Golden Boy Jason.

Josie's eyes are wide. Looking at Cheryl like she's the Black Hood and her father, all rolled into one. "Why?" She breathed out, helplessly.

In this moment, Cheryl knows she should find this weak. Josie braced up against the wall, eyes gleaming with fear, asking Cheryl why she was the target of her affection. (Cheryl won't use the word obsession, because it's certainly not one. Blossom's don't get obsessed.) But, Cheryl just falls in love with her again and again.

"You care." Replied Cheryl, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. She knows this is goodbye. Cheryl can see Josie already thinking about old memories in a new light. Thinking of them with sinister and dark undertones. "Cared." Josie corrects, her tone cold yet slightly breathless. She's still scared and doing a pathetic job at covering it up. Cheryl humours her, staying rooted in her spot.

They stare at each other. They drink each other in, Josie's beauty and Cheryl's darkness.

Cheryl looks the part of dark, obsessed best friend. Her mascara is ruined, signature red lipstick faded, red hair messed up. "We'd be so good together, Josie. You and me, we could be something. You could be my beacon of hope." Cheryl whispers it pleadingly, trying her best to convince this terrified, beautiful girl in front of her. "Cheryl, you sent me a pig's heart." Josie replied, looking disgusted.

"Clayton wasn't good enough for you. I had to make you see that." Cheryl snaps, entirely too convinced by the words leaving her blood red lips. Josie shakes her head, tears falling. "You need help." She says.

Then, as if Cheryl's nothing, she pushes past and walks downstairs. There's no goodbye, no _see you later._

* * *

There's a restraining order, whispers following Cheryl everywhere, Josie avoiding her. The harshest words come from her own mother, slaps and nails digging into skin. Mayor McCoy glares at her, arm around Josie's shoulder protectively. Sheriff Keller looks at her like he's looking at the Blossom who killed his son. Alice Cooper writes an article about obsession and stalking ( _not naming any names but..._ ).

Cheryl's excluded from Riverdale High, her own kingdom. Luckily, there's a Boarding School right in the edge of town. Right between Greendale and Riverdale. Cheryl packs her bags and loads them herself, the most work she's ever done that isn't for a scheme.

Veronica gives Cheryl a charm bracelet as a going-away present. Betty's there too, offers a fake smile and cautious looks.

(Attached to it are six charms: a lipstick, a football, a phone, a cliché heart, a cherry and a maple leaf. Cheryl hopes at least one of them means, _I'll be there_ or _you've got a friend in me_. She's pretty sure they all really mean _thank God you're going._ )

* * *

 "So you're the new girl, huh?" The girl asks, with an unreadable smile. "Don't you mean the crazy girl?" Cheryl retorts with a snort. It's what all the girls had been calling her lately. Not that Cheryl really cares about any of these girls or their opinions. "No more crazy than the rest of us crazy bitches." She retorts back, reminding Cheryl a little of Veronica Lodge despite the fact she had hair the same colour as Betty's.

Cheryl always wondered what it would be like to be friends with Veronica. "Did you burn your gothic mansion of a home down too?" Asks Cheryl, continuing to pick at the slop in front of her. "You'll fit right in, sweetheart." She replies in lieu of an answer.

"Now come on, I've got some pizza in my room. It'll be better than that shit." Continues the girl, pulling Cheryl up by her arm. "It better not have pineapple on." Cheryl warns, letting herself be pulled along by the mystery girl. "Just for that, I might buy a pineapple and chop it up myself." She laughs, leading Cheryl to Room 415. It's the room across from Cheryl's.

(When Cheryl mentions it, the girl grins. "I know." She replies cryptically.)

Cheryl learns that the girl's name is Marilyn George, named after Marilyn Monroe. She's in Cheryl's English, Art and Calculus classes. Also, despite Cheryl's first impression Marilyn she's only a little like Veronica. She's more cryptic and mysterious. Less of a do-gooder and even more of a menacing force to be reckoned with. Cheryl likes her already.

(Marilyn would probably drive Jughead and Betty crazy. Cheryl doesn't know why she's even thinking about those losers.)

"Is it true that you sent her a pig's heart or what?" Marilyn grins. It's not mean, instead just playful. Cheryl wonders if Marilyn always jokes about crazy, serious things like stalking and sending creepy gifts or if it's just to Cheryl. "I couldn't very well let her date _Chuck Clayton_ now, could I? That boy is more trouble than he's worth." Replies Cheryl with a smirk. She's having way too much fun talking about this.

But Marilyn, the crazy bitch, throws her head back and laughs. "Oh, to be young and in love." She cackles. And Cheryl laughs right along with her, feeling the warm bubble of friendship. Even one as crazy and messed-up as this one already is.

"I think we're going to be very, very good friends." Cheryl smiles happily. "And I whole-heartedly agree, Blossom."

Since news of the whole Clifford/Jason thing broke, Cheryl's last name was more of an insult than anything else. But Marilyn said it so playfully, so coy and full of admiration. It was almost like a rewind, back to when everyone thought of the Blossom's as perfect and untouchable. So beautiful to admire from a distance. All of them, the epitome of success and pride. So easy to admire and aspire towards.

Now, just a string of insults and lies. The blindfold had been ripped off, leaving everyone with the cold reality of the Blossom's and the secret behind their beloved Maple Syrup business. Beautiful from a distance but ugly and tragic up close.

"My family's a fucking mess." Cheryl smiles sadly. "Make yourself a new one then." Marilyn replied airily, like it was the easiest thing ever.

* * *

Polly sends Cheryl a letter about the twins. Apparently she's sticking with horrific choice of Juniper and Dagwood.

Veronica sends Cheryl a letter about Riverdale. There's another school dance, she's broken up with Archie, Jughead isn't coming to school anymore, Betty is getting darker, Alice Cooper is writing about Cheryl in the _Register_ again. It's all typical Riverdale stuff really.

Most unexpectedly, Josie sends Cheryl a letter. It's mostly about how she looked at Cheryl in a new light but still missed her. How she's dating Reggie now.

As much as Cheryl hates them all, she doesn't have the heart to throw a single one away. She just leaves them, on her desk beside a picture of Jason hugging Cheryl while they laughed. Cheryl feels a strange, twisting emotion when she looks at the letters. She's not sure what it is so Cheryl pushes it to the back of her mind, where all her darkest thoughts reside.

* * *

After a conversation about Riverdale, Marilyn insists Cheryl takes her to Pop's. Cheryl's pretty easily convinced, a part of her wanting to go back to Riverdale anyway. Being there with Marilyn might make the visit more bearable. Or maybe not.

Pop does a double take when he sees them. "Cheryl!" He greets warmly, surprise evident. "Hello, Pop Tate." Cheryl smiles pushing down her nerves.

"What can I get you both?" Pop asks after a few seconds of shocked silence. But of course, because it's Riverdale, Pop is interrupted. "What the hell are you doing here?" Alice Cooper demands, a very pregnant Polly Cooper and a gaping Betty Cooper by her side. "Cheryl was just showing me around. You know, helping me get a feel of the place. It really is quite a charming town." Marilyn smiles.

Her voice is sweet, charming. Anyone who knew her well, would know immediately it was an act. Cheryl smirks as the Cooper's gape at Marilyn, like they're surprised Cheryl actually has a friend. A seemingly normal one at that.

"I'd be careful, blondie. Your friend is a little psycho, might start leaving you pig hearts too." Snarled Alice, glaring at Cheryl. "Mom!" Polly yells. "The great Cheryl Blossom falling head over heels for moi? Why, it'd be an honour to be the next Josie McCoy." Marilyn smirks, holding a hand to her heart and speaking in an over-exaggerated voice. Cheryl laughs loudly, throwing her head back.

The look on Alice Cooper's face is priceless. Betty and Polly actually chuckle lightly to themselves, despite the crazy words.

"Sit with us, why don't you?" Cheryl smiles, moving along to make space for them. Polly shrugs, sitting down while Alice tries to pull her back up. "You're going to sit with these psycho's?" She hisses at her pregnant daughter. "At least they're honest about being psycho." Polly replies, smiling at Cheryl. (Cheryl smiles back.) Betty looks over longingly at Veronica, Jughead and Archie.

Alice Cooper rolls her eyes, storming out. "See you later, Pol." Betty mutters, walking towards the Core Four's booth. She didn't even seem bothered leaving Polly with Cheryl and Marilyn. (Cheryl's kind of flattered.)

"So... What's your name?" Polly asks turning to Marilyn.

* * *

Cheryl is in her room, reading her magazine when she gets the text message. It's from Jughead, which is worrying enough but it's the content of the message that really captures Cheryl's attention. It's one word, three letters long: **Run**.

A chill runs down her spine as she remembers the last time someone from that friend group told Cheryl to run.

Despite that thought, Cheryl simply frowns dog-earing her book unrushed. **Why should I?** She texts back. Even though text, the raised eyebrow and eyes filled with mischief is there. It's less of a question and more a sign of rebellion. Something to prove that Cheryl was still in fact _Cheryl Blossom_ , even after everything that's happened. From her crazy family to Josie to Boarding School.

 **She's not who she says she is.** Jughead types back. Cheryl frowns deeper, confused. A part of her knows who he means. But still, Cheryl want to make sure. Because there might be a small chance Marilyn is still.... _Marilyn_.

There's a long pause before Cheryl texts back. Half of her not wanting to know the dreaded truth.

**C: Marilyn?**

**J: She's a crazier bitch than you gave her credit for.**

**C: ???**

**J: I don't know how to say this, Cheryl. But seriously, I think you'll prefer to hear this in person than over text.**

**C: I'm not allowed out until Saturday...**

**J: Since when has Cheryl Blossom followed the rules?**

**C: Pop's?**

**J: How did you know?**

**C: Because you hobgoblin, you spend every second of everyday writing your pathetic novel about my dead brother there. I swear, it's like your actual home or something.**

**J: Fair point.**

* * *

"What's so dramatic you couldn't tell me over text?" Cheryl huffs, sitting down with her strawberry milkshake and expensive red bag. Cheryl's just as Jughead remembers her, red, expensive, dangerous. Like Cheryl was frozen in time.

She wasn't of course. Instead, Cheryl was at Boarding School with 'Marilyn'.

"Here." Jughead mutters, pulling out a thick folder from his bag. He throws it on the table carelessly. Cheryl gives him an unreadable look before slowly picking up the folder. "This better be good." She sighed.

"Trust me, it is."

Cheryl wonders if Jughead knew what he'd just asked. He was asking for Cheryl Blossom to trust Jughead Jones? The comment weighed a little too heavily on Cheryl's mind. Did she trust Jughead Jones enough to open this folder about her best friend? About the girl who has made the Hell Cheryl has been living in bearable. (Cheryl opens the folder, staring at Jughead as she does so.)

* * *

"You crazy bitch." Cheryl mutters. 'Marilyn' looked up unconcerned, with a raised eyebrow. "You don't say." She drawls with a scoff, returning to her book. Cheryl lets her, just drinking her supposed friend in for a few minutes. There's so many things there, that Cheryl had never picked up on. So many memories turned dark under this new revelation. She wonders if this is how Josie felt.

With her heart racing and palms sweating, Cheryl throws the file on the bed. For a second, the blonde simply looked up at Cheryl before slowly picking up the file. "So you figured it out?" She smirks. It feels like they're meeting all over again.

The girl has a wolfish grin on her face and Cheryl feels like wearing a red hood all of a sudden. Cheryl feels like Red Riding Hood. She hates it.

"Jughead and Betty did. You weren't as good at covering your tracks as you think, _Audrey_." Cheryl replies, keeping her voice from shaking. She stands her ground, trying not to look terrified. Cheryl doesn't want to give the title of hunter to this girl. Marilyn/Audrey humours her, staying in her spot. She looks lazy, uncaring despite the fact Cheryl could put her in jail for years.

Marilyn/Audrey throws her copy of _Lord of the Flies_ down on the bed carelessly, beside the folder. "On the upside, I got to meet my sisters." She shrugs, with a bored look still on her face. Cheryl wants to smack that look off and would, if her hand weren't so shaky.

"The cops... They're on their way." Cheryl chokes out, any dignity she was hanging onto gone. She's doing a pathetic job of covering up her fear.

Marilyn/Audrey shrugs again. "I know." She says cryptically, the same voice she used the first day they met. Cheryl wonders if she somehow made sure Cheryl's room was across from hers. "You could join me, Cheryl. We'd be so good together. You could be my partner in crime." Marilyn/Audrey smirks, getting up and walking closer to Cheryl. Terrified, Cheryl steps back, her back now pressed up against the wall.

"Don't come any closer." Cheryl whispers, voice full of pleading yet somehow kind of menacing. "Think about it. I'm a Cooper _and_ a Lodge, you're a Blossom. The both of us, we could rule the world, we'd be unstoppable, Cheryl." Marilyn/Audrey croons stroking Cheryl's face slightly.

Cheryl stiffens in fear, would've stepped back further if she could. "You killed your own mother." Replies Cheryl, breathlessly. "She had it coming. Alice Cooper abandoned me, she called us psycho, she ruined Polly and Betty's lives. Cheryl, she deserved it. My mother deserved every stab, every bullet, she deserved everything she got." Hisses Marilyn/Audrey.

"But you deserve worse." Cheryl replies shakily as the door opens. The SWAT team enter, guns raised at Audrey. "I suppose I do." Audrey smiles sadly, a few seconds later she turns to the cops and walks towards them willingly, shooting Cheryl a smirk.

Cheryl supposes it would probably be the end of most stories. The killer caught, the betrayal revealed, the mask peeled off.

But Cheryl wasn't like most other people, which meant that her story wasn't like everyone else's. Life still went on, after the handcuffs were tightened against Audrey's wrists. No, this was no ending. It felt more like the beginning, than an ending. A new chapter. A phoenix rising from the ashes.

* * *

There's a town meeting the next morning with all the parents. They're debating whether or not Cheryl should stay at Greendale Academy or move back to Riverdale High. Apparently, things have only been made more complicated by Josie switching sides and insisting Cheryl come back. Cheryl's not sure what she wants, not that she really has a choice in the matter.

Sure, Cheryl knows the people at Riverdale. But they know her too well, she's not just the girl with the psycho best friend. No, Cheryl is the psycho best friend. Cheryl Blossom is the Mean Girl, HBIC, Regina George meets Chanel Oberlin turned ginger.

The people in Riverdale probably thought Cheryl deserved to have Marilyn/Audrey George/Cooper/Lodge as a friend. And the worst part is, Cheryl isn't sure exactly how wrong they'd be. After all, she burned down her house, ruined her friendship with Josie, went too far too many times. How can Cheryl not deserve the murderous, vindictive, manipulative hurricane that was her (ex?) best friend?

"Cheryl, we've made our decision." Fred Andrews said kindly. Kinder than Cheryl remembers anyone in Riverdale being.


	2. The HBIC Returns

Cheryl knows the decision before they say it. She sees it, from Mayor McCoy's clenched jaw and Sheriff Keller's crossed arms. She's back, Riverdale's Queen Bee is back.

"Cheryl, you're staying in Riverdale." Hermione Lodge says warmly, clearly swayed by her daughter's empathetic words. Cheryl dreads to think the _pity_ Hermione Lodge must feel for her, almost wishes it was hate instead. Fred Andrews gives her a warm smile and FP Jones (with his red, puffy, haunted eyes) gives her a curt nod.

Penelope Blossom isn't there, gone drinking or sleeping with some lonely man, Cheryl guesses. It makes her feel angry and bitter and everything that Cheryl's tries so hard not to feel mixed into one.

"But careful, Blossom, one slip-up and you're on your way back to Greendale." Sheriff Keller says gruffly. "Noted." Cheryl huffs, keeping her insults about his bad posture and style to herself (for now). It's a miracle this man is the father of Kevin Keller, fashion and gay extraordinaire. "I'm warning you, one bad word from Josie and you're out of here." Mayor McCoy says in an stern voice.

Cheryl supresses the urge to roll her eyes. For once, Cheryl needs to keep herself out of trouble not starting it.

* * *

"That's my shirt you're wearing, Cooper." Cheryl snaps, strutting her way towards the blonde. She turns around gaping. Betty's hair is undone, spilling down her shoulder in golden waves, her eyes looking like FP's did. It takes Cheryl a second to remember Betty's mom is dead. Alice Cooper was a bitch, sure, but she was still human. Still a mother, a wife, a daughter, a woman.

Wordlessly, the Vixens leave sensing the tension. Veronica, Betty and Cheryl are left. "You're back." Veronica says, standing beside Betty ready to fight. Ready to fight to the death, fight any words Cheryl might have.

"You've trained them well, Coop." Cheryl says simply. She decides not to answer Veronica, focus on Betty. Cheryl decides not to snap or start a war, too tired and drained, knowing that Betty must be too. And anyway, Cheryl's a bitch but she won't pick on a girl with a dead Mom. Or maybe the Old Cheryl would but This Cheryl has lost track of who she is or what she should be saying or doing.

Right now, Cheryl wants a friend not a lapdog. Maybe it's better to start over than repeat old mistakes.

"I guess, I think they just feel sorry for me. Because of Mom and Audrey, you know all that drama." Betty replies with a weak smile that doesn't reach her dark, sad eyes. Somehow, Cheryl feels a slight sting in her chest from Marilyn being Audrey. From everyone knowing, Cheryl's bubble is popped now. She's back, for real.

All three girls stay silent, all lost in their thoughts. Marilyn/Audrey, Cheryl's best friend and their sister.

"When I first met her, she reminded me of you. Both of you." Cheryl says, her voice feeling too soft. She doesn't know why she says it, probably shouldn't have. But it somehow feel right, having Veronica's eyes looking at her intently and Betty's fists clenching. Maybe she's still a bitch, maybe she isn't, Cheryl doesn't know the difference anymore. It's not as easy as Mean Girls made it look.

Cheryl wonders if she should take up Lacrosse. Dismisses it when she pictures her mother's reaction.

Veronica strokes Betty's fist, making it relax. Takes her now outstretched hand in her own. They're still B&V, best of friends, a supportive unit. Cheryl's still on the outside looking in, nothing's really changed. Why would it have?

"It's okay. You're both too goody-goody to ever be her." Cheryl tells them, comforting them both the only way she knows how. Back-handed comments, probably not quite genuine. "Thanks Cheryl." Veronica laughs, breathily. It doesn't reach her eyes yet it's still genuine. Cheryl wonders if there's a manual out there somewhere about comforting two girls after finding out their sister they didn't know existed is a murderous monster.

Cheryl thinks of everything in books lately. Marilyn/Audrey is Frankenstein made from greed and hate, capable of love but inevitably always destined for darkness. It's the only definition Cheryl can think of that isn't either glorifying or exaggerating her.

* * *

When Cheryl walks down the corridor, Josie freezes. She standing outside the music room, lyrics still in hand. Josie is frozen, staring at Cheryl jaw-dropped. Cheryl can't help but remember that night in her bedroom, Josie pressed up against the wall staring at Cheryl like she was a monster. Like she was Marilyn/Audrey. Instead of pride or love, all Cheryl feels is self-deprecating guilt. Somehow, all the feelings or justifications were lost in the storm of drama. 

Cheryl's feelings for Josie were like fire. It burned blindingly bright, intense and fiery. But then all too quickly, it burned out leaving nothing but charred logs and ashes behind. Cheryl wonders when all her thoughts turned into metaphors and when she turned into such a fucking loser.

"I love Reggie." Josie says when she gets over her shock. There's no jealousy, no anger, just a complete lack of emotion on Cheryl's part. Yet, somehow it hurts more than anger or possessive, irrational jealousy did. "You make a good couple." Cheryl replied, agreeably. There's a stunned smile on Josie's face, clearly she was expecting a tantrum. Books flying, paper ripped to shreds, a mess of mascara and emotion.

They stare each other a little longer, both of them stunned at this New Cheryl. Neither of them understand her, all too used to the Old Cheryl with biting insults and emotions all over the place.

"Those cat ears still looks stupid, by the way." Cheryl says. It's so easy, insulting and snapping. Josie sighs, Cheryl wants to take the words back.

Instead, Cheryl walks past. She bumps her shoulder into Josie's to get some of the aggression out. Josie just moves out of her way, without a word. Eyes still filled with unfiltered terror and heart thumping fast at the sight of Cheryl. She's still red, blood red.

* * *

When Cheryl returns to Thistle House, Penelope is entering a town car with her suitcase. Cheryl wants to scream, burn the place down, smash a window, rip everything to shreds. She waves instead. Penelope doesn't wave back.

Nana Rose is gone too. There's pamphlets about a care home in Kentucky on the table.

It's just Cheryl, in a big empty house. There's already a For Sale sign on the lawn. So with her mascara running and red lipstick faded, Cheryl packs her bags. She lives a lipstick stain on the mirror to be remembered by. One of the contractors wipes it off. Doesn't want to decrease the value of the house, he says.

* * *

"Cheryl?" Archie asks. She looks up, from where she's kicking stones. Somehow, Cheryl's ended up in front of Betty's and Archie's houses. And her brain was so filled with fog, Cheryl hadn't even noticed or cared.

Jughead's standing beside him, looking at her carefully. It's raining, Cheryl hadn't noticed that either. All three of them are soaking, freezing cold. "Come inside." Archie says in his all too kind, pleading voice. Every time Cheryl looks at him, she sees Jason. Cheryl stares at him dumbly for a second, Jughead calmly takes the red suitcase from Cheryl's hand and Archie leads her inside.

She's still cold, but Cheryl feels a little warmer as Archie holds her hand delicately like she might break. It makes her feel less psychotic and angry and everything she's been feeling these past few weeks.

Or, if Cheryl's being honest with herself, everything she's been feeling since Jason's death.

Fred Andrews looks up, still sipping his coffee. He glances at the suitcase in Jughead's hand and then at Cheryl. "There's room in Archie's bedroom, if you don't mind sleeping on a mattress." He offers. Mr. Andrews' eyes are kind like Archie's (like Jason's) and he offers without asking questions. "Thank you." She croaks out, despite never sleeping on anything less than a $500 bed.

Cheryl showers, washing away her mascara and faded red lipstick. She leaves, not bothering to reapply the signature Maple Red lipstick everyone is so used to.

When she enters Archie's room, Archie is setting up the mattress and Jughead is playing a video game. Cheryl realises its the first time she's seen Jughead without his beanie, must've fallen off at some point during his way too intense gaming session. It seems like a metaphor, one that Cheryl hasn't quite grasped onto yet. Cheryl decides not to think about it and walks over to her suitcase, unpacking it.

She pulls out a hairbrush. There's three strands of Marilyn/Audrey's blonde hair tangled in, lost in a sea of the Blossom's signature red hair. Humming to herself, Cheryl yanks them out, throwing them into the trash. It feels satisfyingly dark.

* * *

It feels like a dream, waking up in Archie's room, her neck still stiff from sleeping on a mattress all night. Outside, it's grey only around 5 AM. But Cheryl's buzzing with energy, the excitement and nerves of being back in Riverdale. She stays lying down, staring at Archie's ceiling. Wonders if Jason would be proud of her, if her father would, if she was actually friends with the 'Sad Breakfast Club' or not.

Archie wakes up about 4 hours later, to Cheryl singing Elvis Presley to herself. He kind of likes it, waking up to Cheryl Blossom singing songs from decades ago to herself. In truth, he missed having a roommate when Jughead left.

"Nice singing." Chuckles Archie, happiness genuine and bright as ever. "Better than yours, Andrews." Cheryl quips.

And of course, the conversation ends with an intense singing competition. When they've both sung their hearts out, it turns to arguing about who won. By midday they're still in bed, arguing, laughing and singing. It's the weirdest friendship Archie has ever had, but he kind of missed Cheryl and wants her to stay here (in his bedroom, laughing and arguing over stupid things all day).

But by 1, they make their way downstairs to get something to eat. Archie invites the gang over, after finding Cheryl is surprisingly open to the idea.

* * *

"So, what kinds of movies does Cheryl Blossom like? Horror? Gore?" Kevin asks curiously, as they all eat pizza. Cheryl doesn't remember the last time she had so many calories in one sitting. "As much as I do love seeing good girl virgins sacrificed, I'm more of a _Legally Blonde_ girl myself." She replies, smirking coyly. It's not mean-spirited but at the same time Cheryl is still Cheryl.

Betty looks up at her curiously. "That's my favourite movie too." She smiled. It was shy, reserved and her eyes were still rimmed red. "Well, we live next door now. Maybe I'll grace you and Polly with my presence at some point." Cheryl replies, her smirk turning more genuine.

"We'd like that." Betty agrees, taking Cheryl in like it's the first time they've met.

* * *

Cheryl goes for a run when Archie's friends leave. She runs all the way to the Police Station. Before she can stop herself, Cheryl is strutting up to the Visitor's Desk and demanding to see Audrey Cooper/Lodge. It take exactly 6 and 1/2 minutes for Cheryl to be escorted to the room for visitors. Then, it's another 3 minutes for Marilyn/Audrey to walk out in that ugly orange jumpsuit and handcuffs around her wrists.

"Cheryl Blossom." Marilyn/Audrey smirks, cocking an eyebrow. Cheryl doesn't say anything for a moment, watching her sit down in the chair.

Audrey has the Cooper's tell-tale blonde hair and the same tanned skin as the Lodge's. She looks the spitting image of both families and Cheryl kicks herself for not noticing who Marilyn/Audrey was earlier. "Enjoying prison?" Cheryl sneers. "Enjoying Riverdale High?" Audrey retorts. She says it like they're still best friends at Greendale Academy instead of Marilyn/Audrey being locked up for murdering her mother.

"Still considering my offer?" She asked flippantly. "What do you expect us to be Bonnie and Clyde?" Snaps Cheryl rolling her eyes. "I'll leave the lesbianism to you, Blossom. Now come on, be serious." Marilyn/Audrey replies.

Cheryl rolls her eyes again. "You're the one asking me to run away with a murderer." She retorted. "Don't act all high and mighty, Cheryl. We both know, if the opportunity ever presented itself you'd make the same choice I did. We're the same, Cheryl. The sooner you accept that you're the same fucked-up manipulative bitch you always were, the happier you'll be." She hisses, leaning across the table.

Marilyn/Audrey's eyes are dark, looking just like Betty's did when she lost control. "You're wrong. I'm not you, I'm better than you." Cheryl scowls standing up. "Keep telling yourself that, Red." Marilyn/Audrey snorts.

* * *

 "Where were you?" A voice asks. It's dark now, the Andrew's living room doesn't have a single light on. But Cheryl recognises the voice, so when the lamp turns on, she isn't surprised to see Jughead Jones. "Out." Cheryl replies vaguely. "Archie says you've been gone since 4." Jughead replies accusingly. In return, Cheryl simply shrugs keeping her face cold and disinterested.

But she can still remember Marilyn/Audrey's words, feel them digging into her. Cheryl was better than her, she was, right?

"I felt like a run." She says, icily. "A run? To where, China?" Snorts Jughead, rolling his eyes. "Look, why do you even care? I was out alright, that's it." Cheryl snaps. "We thought something happened to you, Cheryl! You can't just run off for hours and not tell us where you were!" Yells Jughead.

His voice is filled with emotion that surprises the both of them. Protectiveness towards _Cheryl Blossom_ of all people, that none of them realised Jughead possessed.

"So you suddenly care now?" Asks Cheryl, her voice still icy. She hates how she can't just trust Jughead or anyone to actually care. That Cheryl can't trust they don't have ulterior motives. "We've always cared." Jughead mutters, taking off his beanie to run a hand through his hair. He looks frazzled, shaky, almost too full of emotion. "I was asking about you, not them." She replies, a desperate edge to her voice that Cheryl has tried so hard to keep out.

Jughead simply shrugs awkwardly. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do." He replies uncomfortably. "Oh... Well, good." Cheryl replies just as awkward.

They look at each other uncomfortably. There's so many emotions in the air, tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. "Where's Archie, then?" She asks. "With Betty. I... I think they're into each other now." He replies, looking at Cheryl intensely. "You must be upset." Cheryl remarks. "No, not really." Jughead replies honestly. "Me and Betty, it wasn't working." Jughead continues, with a feeble shrug.

"Good." She replies. "Not _good_ good, I mean... Just, as long as you're happy or whatever. But not like I need you to be happy or anything or you know _care_. I just meant--" Cheryl rambles. Suddenly, she's cut off by lips against her own. It feels overwhelming, as Jughead pushes her up against the couch.

Quickly, Jughead pulls away as if just realising what he did. "Sorry." He pants. "Don't be." Cheryl replies breathlessly, leaning in again.

It's intense, passionate. All these swirls of emotions that Cheryl had tried so hard to repress, were coming to the surface. They're both rough, still one edge, angry and scared and confused mostly. None of them seem to care that Mr Andrews or Archie or anyone else could walk in at any point.


	3. Still A Bitch?

They make-out for who-knows-how-long until Jughead gets a text. It's from FP, apparently there's a Serpent thing that Jughead's somehow invited too. "Duty calls, I guess." Jughead mutters, fixing his lopsided beanie and trying to wipe off the Maple Red lipstick. "Well, I'm sure you'll be fine. You know, if you stay out the basement. I hear the White Wyrm's basement isn't the best place for teen boys." Cheryl snaps darkly.

Jughead glares back at her annoyed. "Let's not forget who pulled the trigger, Cheryl." He retorts. "Or who kidnapped and tied my dear Jay-Jay up then covered for his killer." Cheryl replies not missing a beat.

* * *

"Cheryl!" Polly smiles, looking ready to pop. Cheryl reaches out to touch the bump unconsciously, Jay-Jay's babies are in there. "Still sticking with the names?" Laughs Cheryl despite the lump in her throat. Rolling her eyes, Polly giggles and nods. "Juniper and Dagwood are classic, unique." Argues Polly. It's the same arguments she used in her many letters to Cheryl, but somehow Cheryl finds she prefers hearing Polly's defence in person.

Maybe that means Polly Cooper isn't Cheryl's sworn enemy anymore. Or maybe Cheryl just likes talking about Jason's twins.

"Mom would literally strangle you for naming her grand-children such ridiculous names." Betty laughs. All of them go quiet, Polly and Betty no doubt remembering their mother whilst Cheryl shifted awkwardly. With Alice Cooper, came her illegitimate daughter Marilyn/Audrey.

Polly clears her throat. "Yeah, yeah she would." She mutters wistfully. Cheryl feels a pang, Polly Cooper has now lost not only her fiancé who turned out to be her 3rd cousin, but also her mother. Tentively, Cheryl squeezes Polly's shoulder. It's no big hug or heart-warming speech and it certainly won't heal Polly of her pain but it's something. Polly reaches for Cheryl's hand.

Cheryl takes it.

"Your mom was a bitch, but Mar-- _Audrey_ shouldn't have killed her." Cheryl says, filling the silence. Betty smiles sadly, like she understands all the words Cheryl isn't saying. Maybe instead of Archie, Cheryl should've been comparing Betty to Jason. "Thanks Cheryl." Whispers Betty with teary eyes.

Polly just gives her a shaky smile. Hal is still nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_Once, there was a group of friends. They were sweet and kind and good-looking and just all around good fucking people. Betty, Archie, Kevin, Veronica, even fucking Jughead. Then there was that crazy messed up bitch called Cheryl Blossom with that dead brother who she probably slept with. Everyone hates her fucking guts because she is a horrible person who's no better than a fucking murderer._

_So basically, hate Cheryl Blossom. She's the bitch who started this whole mess._

_Also, fuck Jughead and his stupid murder-y dad. I mean, who the fuck kidnaps a teenager? Who the fuck watches a father kill his fucking son and does nothing? Who the fuck covers for a fucking murderer?_

_FP Jones is a dickhead who mopped up my twin brother's blood. Fuck him, fuck that guy!_

Blinking, Cheryl stares at the words written on her laptop. "Cheryl?" Archie asks making her look up. At some point, Cheryl had started crying and clawing at the keys. "I'm fine." She snapped defensively before Archie could ask. He hesitated for a second, before nodding.

"You wanna watch _High School Musical_?" Adds Archie after a second or two of silence. Cheryl kind of likes Archie, even the clueless weirdo that he is.

* * *

 Cheryl glanced inside the Blue & Gold. Jughead and Betty seemed as close as ever, both of them laughing about something. It felt strange, seeing them like that after the last time Cheryl saw Jughead. She shook her head, trying to dismiss the strange emotions she was feeling. Cheryl couldn't possibly feel anything for a _Serpent_ , for the son of the man who kidnapped her brother.

"Knock, knock." Cheryl smiles, walking in. "Coffee?" Betty smiles hopefully. "Milk and two sugars for you. Black coffee with 6 sugars and a chocolate cookie for Jughead." She replies putting the goods down on the table.

Jughead eyed her suspiciously, as he picked up his cookie. "I'd ask you how you know our orders... But I'm afraid it'll leave me traumatised for life." He drawls, rolling his eyes at Cheryl. "You're already traumatised enough. Probably from jerking off to old murder cases." Retorts Cheryl rolling her eyes back at him. "Oh, you think of that often?" Jughead snorts back grinning slightly.

Cheryl fights the grin that threatens to show. She's always loved a good sparring. "You flatter yourself."

"Not to be rude or anything... But what are you doing here?" Betty asks taking a sip of her coffee. At the question, Cheryl smirks. "I want to work for the Blue & Gold." Replies Cheryl calmly. "What?" Splutters Jughead. Meanwhile, Betty chokes on her coffee and dissolves into a fit of coughs.

For a second, Cheryl glances at the room as they compose themselves. It's nothing fancy, of course, but it's better than Cheryl had been expecting. Although, Cheryl had kind of been expecting the World's Messiest Room and murder boards everywhere. So, the reality of a boring, kind of neat room is a pleasant surprise for her. Eventually, Betty finally calms down after Jughead patted her back several times.

"Why do you want to work for the Blue & Gold? You've never shown an interest in writing before." Frowns Betty confused. "Yeah well, my Daddy didn't show an interest in drug-dealing and murdering his son but here we are." Shrugs Cheryl casually like she's not talking about her murderous father.

Jughead makes an exasperated sound. "So it's okay if you say it?" He asks annoyed. Cheryl silences the dark haired boy with a glare.

"Seriously, Cheryl... Why?" Betty asks confused. "Stupid Archie told me you needed some help. He told me since I'm so good at writing, if I helped he'd buy me a whole barrel of Red Vines. And honestly, I just want to see him try to find a way to buy a whole barrel of Red Vines then bring them to me. He's probably too much of a dumbass to actually do it though." Shrugs Cheryl honestly.

Both Jughead and Betty glance at each other, contemplating this strange situation. "So you're doing this for Red Vines?" Betty asks slowly. "And to see Archie lugging around a whole barrel of Red Vines." Adds Cheryl.

"I want to see that too." Jughead shrugs. "Welcome to the Blue & Gold, I guess..." Replies Betty awkwardly.

* * *

"I want to see her." Veronica says sliding into the booth across from Cheryl. She looks up from her stupid Blue & Gold paper about stupid Reggie winning the stupid football game. Why did Cheryl even agree to the stupid Blue & Gold thing? "Make yourself right at home." She drawls, rolling her eyes at Veronica. "My Daddy won't let me see her. But I want to see her, I want answers. I want to know why Audrey did the things she did." Continues Veronica, ignoring Cheryl's response entirely.

Pausing, Cheryl plucks the cherry from her milkshake and eats it slowly to make Veronica wait. To her credit, Veronica does wait, only showing her impatience through her purple nails tapping against the table.

"It's your funeral." Huffs Cheryl, getting up to leave. She throws some money on the table carelessly and leaves, without checking if Veronica is following her.

Both girls get in Cheryl's red Chevrolet Impala. Cheryl turns on the radio, when a Lana Del Rey song plays. She hums along, Veronica doesn't. "I hate this song... It's so dark." Mutters Veronica, playing with her hair. "I know it's dark. That's why I like it." Cheryl replies. Veronica gives her a weird look before going back to looking at the view. The rest of the journey is silent.

When they walk down the hall, the only sound is the clicking of their heels. Marilyn/Audrey takes 7 minutes to arrive this time.

"Back so soon?" The blonde smirks. "Trust me, I'm not here because I want to be. Apparently Daddy Lodge won't let this one visit you." Cheryl retorts annoyed as she crosses her arms. Veronica shoots Cheryl a glare. "You must be my sister. Pleasure to finally meet you." Marilyn/Audrey smirks, sticking out her hand. "I'm not here to play nice, Audrey. I want answers and I want them now." Replies Veronica icily.

Marilyn/Audrey turns to Cheryl. "You should put your friend on a leash. She's a real bitch." She comments, as though Veronica isn't there. Cheryl pushes down the dark urge to laugh or smile at the murderer's words. _Murderer, this girl is a murderer_ Cheryl reminds herself.

"At least she didn't kill her mom." Snaps Cheryl.

For some reason, Marilyn/Audrey looks slightly hurt. It's not enough for Veronica or anyone else but Cheryl to realise it, but it's there. Cheryl has to make a conscious effort not to get her hopes up, to not hope that this girl, this _murderer_ actually cares about her. "You would've done the same thing, Cheryl. Maybe not my sisters, but you would've. You could've killed you mother in cold blood because you're a crazy bitch too. But that's okay, Cheryl, it's okay to be a crazy bitch because at least you'd be yourself."

"Cheryl is _nothing_ like you." Defends Veronica, glaring at her half-sister.

Marilyn/Audrey throws her head back and cackles. Like a straight-up evil bitch, witch cackle. "Nothing like me? Cheryl knows me, she understands me. You probably want to know why I'd kill my mother, how I could kill my mother. But you don't have to ask me, because Cheryl knows, Cheryl understands." Marilyn/Audrey tells her with a sick grin.

Veronica looks beyond disturbed, but Cheryl's face doesn't change. Cheryl's too busy trying not to think about the thoughts she pushes back. Thoughts of cutting off her mother's air supply for just a little longer, how Cheryl could've killed her right there in that hospital bed. It wouldn't have taken much longer for the air to leave Penelope Blossom's lungs, everyone would think she died from the burns.

"You're wrong, you're so wrong. Cheryl... Cheryl is getting better, she's happy now, better now. She's not you, Audrey, and she never will be." Hisses Veronica protectively. It's almost as if she's clinging to the idea of everything being okay, of Cheryl being okay.

Suddenly, Cheryl stood up. "We should go, Veronica. You've met your sister now." She says.

Veronica nods, linking her arm through Cheryl and walking away. "Have you thought about it yet, Cher?" Yells Marilyn/Audrey. "I told you already, no. There's no way I'm running away with you, Ma-- Audrey." Snaps Cheryl before she continues walking away with Veronica. The journey to the car is quiet. Veronica's shaking slightly, on the verge of crying probably. She looks so much like Marilyn/Audrey, but she's so different. So much more good, so much weaker.

But as Cheryl drives past Sweetwater River, she supposes everyone's a little bit weak.

* * *

"Are you okay, Cheryl?" Fred asks as Cheryl plays with her food. "Is Archie not joining us?" Cheryl asks instead. Mr. Andrews gives Cheryl a concerned look, but lets the subject change. "No, he's out with his friends tonight. The whole gang's at Pop's." Replies Fred. Selfishly, Cheryl wonders why she wasn't invited. Wasn't she good enough to be part of their group? Had Cheryl not proven her loyalty, her kindness to them?

Cheryl simply nods. "You know, if you ever need anything, you can just ask, Cheryl. I'm happy to help." Fred says looking at Cheryl sincerely. For a second, Cheryl wonders if this is how it feels to have a father figure in her life. A real father who cared, who listened, who loved Cheryl back.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Andrews. I'm perfectly fine." Lies Cheryl, smiling widely. "Well, any problems and I'll help out. Maybe you could see a therapist too, might help after everything you've been through." He tells her. Cheryl has always hated the idea of therapy, a whole 50 minutes of talking about everything Cheryl had avoided for so long seemed like down-right torture. But Fred Andrews has a funny way of making things seem nicer than they really are.

Maybe it's because Fred is a genuinely good person. In fact, other than Jason, Cheryl believes Fred is the only genuinely good person she's ever met.

Cheryl pushes the idea down. She doesn't need some stranger's pity, Cheryl's already got enough pity to last a lifetime. Nor does Cheryl need someone to psychoanalyse her, diagnose her with some stupid, obscure mental illness.

"I'm over it now. Everything's fine now." Cheryl tells him. Mr. Andrews looks unconvinced, but nods anyway. "Your call." He mutters returning to his food.

* * *

There's a knock on the door. Tentive, too soft to be Mr. Andrews. "If you're looking for Archie, he's at Betty's." She tells him, not bothering to look up from her copy of _Carrie_. "I'm not." Kevin replies, sticking his hands in his pockets awkwardly. He lets himself in. Cheryl looks up at him, he's wearing cream trousers like Jay-Jay used to wear with a red sweater over a blue collared shirt. She supposes Kevin has good taste, which isn't surprising for Riverdale's Gay Best Friend.

"Well, what brings you here, Walking Stereotype?" Cheryl sneers. Kevin ignores the insult which is probably for the best. "I was thinking about going to the club. Thought you might want to join me." He shrugs.

A suspicious frown makes it's way onto Cheryl's face. She isn't used to kindness, doesn't understand the concept of doing something just to be nice. "I know we're not exactly friends, but... You have really good style and you're a total savage which is amazing to party with." Kevin continues. "What about Veronica? You're her friend and she seems okay to party with." Frowns Cheryl.

"Those guys never hang out with me anymore. They're always going off to Pop's without me or making summer plans without me, I just feel like they don't have time for me anymore. I just want a friend, for one night, who gets how that feels." Kevin says.

And God, Cheryl wishes she could do that. Wishes she could open herself up to any old person and not feel scared or judged. By Kevin's now relaxed shoulders, it seems to have helped him. Like there was literally a weight lifted from his shoulders. Cheryl wants that, Cheryl wants a friend too. "Okay. Let's go talk shit and take shots." Cheryl smirks, getting up easily.

"Can we start with Midge's skirt?" Kevin asks making a face. "Hideous! It looked like someone barfed all over it." Agrees Cheryl, linking her arms through Kevin's. "Right? And Betty just said I was being cruel." Replies Kevin, in his gossipy voice.

At that, Cheryl snorts. "What's cruel is having to look at the ugly thing. Midge had a little too much jingle jangle if you ask me." Replies Cheryl, walking out the house and past Archie with his friends. Betty gapes at them, Jughead looks like his moody self, Veronica rolls her eyes at them but Archie just offers a smile. "I know. Literally, she asked me if green hair would suit her. Green hair!" Kevin yells.

* * *

"Your boyfriend left you all alone?" A voice asks. Cheryl swivels around to face an attractive man. "Who him?" She laughs pointing at Kevin. "I saw you guys dancing, you seemed kind of close." He replies. "Oh... So now I have a stalker now?" Teases Cheryl with a smirk. She likes this, men are easy to have fun with, hang out with. Especially strangers, hot strangers more to the point. "Sorry, I'll start that again. I'm Evan Peters." He smiles nervously.

Evan has golden blonde hair with tan skin and Cheryl can see his bicep straining against his shirt sleeve. He's muscular, manly, a Greek god really. "Nice to meet you. And for the record, Kevin's not my boyfriend." Cheryl says back. "He's gay." She adds for good measure.

"Good to know, good to know." Evan smiles charmingly. Usually Cheryl doesn't go for guys with messy, unruly hair like his, but she decides to make an exception tonight. "Can I buy you a drink?" He adds hopefully. "A martini, if you'd be so kind." Cheryl replies with her own flirty smile. From a little way away, Kevin mouths _Oh my God! You need to bag that hot guy._

Cheryl rolls her eyes. "A martini for the lovely lady." Evan tells the bartender. "So how often do you work out?" Smirks Cheryl, squeezing his bicep lightly. She knows how to do this, how to flirt with guys and get what she wants for a night or two.

Evan grins at that. He thinks he's in control of this think Cheryl's right where he wants him. Cheryl lets him believe that.

"A lot." He replies lamely. Cheryl supresses the urge to roll her eyes at the lackluster answer. "So anyway, what's your name?" Evan adds quickly, trying to make up for his answer. "Betty, Betty Cooper." She lies. Cheryl knows she can't say the name Blossom, the poor guy would be out of there quicker that a rocket. "Betty, that's a nice name." Smiles Evan charmingly.


End file.
